


Nightmares

by Darkestnight94



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestnight94/pseuds/Darkestnight94
Summary: Grace's powers appear while she is sleeping.





	Nightmares

Anissa could feel that something was wrong with her girlfriend. Who doesn't laugh during a episode of Girlfriends? Though she didn't press any further. Grace seemed fine after her trip to the bathroom, or so she thought at least. They resumed their cuddling on the couch in the same position as they were in before and watched a couple more episodes before calling it a night. 

Grace had her doubts of Anissa staying another night at her place, even more now that her body had started to change. Anissa had taken her worries away when she had kissed Grace and led her into the bedroom to continue their nightly activities. 

Hours later the women had fallen asleep. Usually it was Grace that had been the larger spoon, This time it was Anissa that had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend while they slept. 

Anissa could feel that Grace started to incoherently mumble and tremble between her arms. Was she having a nightmare? ''Grace, babe, wake up.'' She mumbled softly into the shoulder of her girlfriend as she tried to calm her down. 

As the mumbling got louder, Anissa started to worry. She sat up straight and turned on the lights. ''Gra-'' she couldn't even finish her sentence. Her eyes went wide as she saw spots appearing on Grace's body and her tattoos dissapearing. Was she imaging this? Anissa rubbed her eyes and blinked, before she looked at Grace again. 

''Babe, you have to wake up now.'' The voice of Anissa had only gotten more concerned. Grace was now mumbling in another langague that Anissa didn't understand. She tried to shake Grace a bit a harder in order to wake her up. That didn't seem to work. In fact nothing seemed to work.

Grace eyes were shut tightly, her brows furrowed and her body still shaking. Without knowing she moved even closer to Anissa and wrapped her arms around her again, clearly seeking comfort. 

''Shhhh, babe, it is going to be okay...'' She knew that she wasn't able to wake up Grace and decided to take a different route. Anissa rubbed with one hand over her arms and the other caressed her hair in soft and stroking movements. She continued to whisper sweet nothings to Grace in the hope that it would calm her down. 

This seemed to work because slowly Grace started to calm down, her skin turned back to normal, her tattoos reappeared again and the incoherent mumbling had stopped. Her breathing returned to a calm and steady pace as she continued to sleep again. 

Anissa was still shaken by what she had witnessed. Did Grace know this was happening to her? What exactly are her powers? Was her girlfriend a meta and did she hide it from her? To be fair, Anissa couldn't be too mad at that, she herself still hadn't said anything about the fact she was Thunder. There were so many questions but how would she go about asking them? Would Grace even be willing to answer them? Should she tell Grace that she was Thunder and her powers, in order to make her feel more comfortable? 

Anissa kept a close eye to Grace for an hour more before her own eyelids had gotten heavy and she succumbed to sleep. 

The next morning Grace had woken up without knowing what had happened the night before. She stood up, wore some fresh underwear and a shirt. Grace decided to let Anissa sleep in for a few more minutes while she would cook up some breakfast. 

While Grace had no clue of what happened last night, it was still fresh in the mind of Anissa. She woke up a couple moments later when the smell of fresh cooked eggs filled the apartment. 

Anissa opened the bedroom door and made her way towards the kitchen. She stopped before she reached it and observed Grace from a distance who was now calmly preparing their breakfast. Nothing seemed wrong from what Anissa could observe. She made her way to the kitchen now and wrapped her arms around Grace, who was stirring the eggs in the skillet. ''Goodmorning, babe.'' Anissa said as she kissed Grace's shoulder. 

''Morning, love.'' Grace hummed as she felt Anissa's lips on her shoulder. ''I hope you are hungry.'' She said as the eggs were served on the plates. Anissa stepped back so that Grace had the space to turn around and face her. ''You are a bit clingy this morning, not that I mind.'' Grace said while she placed a kiss on Anissa's forehead. 

Anissa gently took hold of Grace's hand and traced the tattoos on her arms with her fingertips. What she saw last night was real, she was sure of it. She seemed lost in thought until she heard the voice of Grace again. ''You okay, Nissa?'' Grace questioned. 

''Yeah, I am just admiring your beautiful tattoos.'' Anissa deflected easily with a smile. 

''You have seen them before.'' Grace commented with a smile, but she still saw the concern in her girlfriend's eyes. 

Anissa's fingers trailed back to those of Grace, they lingered there for a moment before Anissa intertwined their fingers together. ''You know you can tell me anything, right?'' She asked, with a calm and gentle voice. 

''Where is this coming from?'' Grace tilted her head slightly and felt her muscles tense a bit. Had Anissa noticed something from the last time two times that her powers started to appear? 

''Nowhere, babe.'' Anissa shook her head, taking notice of how Grace had tensed. She gave her hand a little squeeze to reassure her that nothing was wrong. 

Anissa decided to not push Grace any further. Maybe Grace had just discovered her powers, maybe she had them longer and was just not sure when or how she would tell Anissa. She had no right to push her when Grace didn't even know about her being Thunder. 

''I just want to show you that I am here for you and not going anywhere, no matter what.'' Anissa leaned in to place a soft peck on the lips of Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue seriously what Grace's powers are. I might do a second chapter to this, but I think I will wait until the show reveals what exactly is going on with Grace.


End file.
